Burke Stenstadt
Burke Stenstadt was a slightly insane mercenary who befriended Marcus Sarillius during the Great War and then betrayed him and stole the sword Dusk in order to deliver it to the Clergy of Nergal. He disappeared a few days after he had stolen Dusk, but Marcus eventually faced him again in the reactor core underneath Lutherin. After a fierce duel, Marcus slew Burke and reclaimed Dusk. Biography Early Years Nobody knew much about Burke. He simply approached the Grand Alliance camp one day and offered his services as a merc. Distreyd Era More info later. Death The Grand Alliance's campaign in Libaterra proceeded as planned, and Marcus entered the reactor core underneath Lutherin. Rune revealed his true colours once Daven had placed the Cricket Ball of Magic into the reactor core: he intended to trigger a catastrophe and thus pave way for his true master to take over Libaterra. Now all his allies needed to do was to wipe out Marcus once and for all. It was then that clerics of Nergal arrived, accompanied by Burke who was wielding the bloodstained Dusk. Marcus and Burke began a fierce duel while the Aisonian heroes fought against the clerics. Although Burke was a skilled warrior, Dusk rejected the darkness in his heart, which allowed Marcus to defeat him and reclaim Dusk at long last. Burke's body was buried beneath the rubble when the reactor core exploded. Aliases and Nicknames ; Stonecold Austin : Some random nickname which the Alliance soldiers gave Burke. Appearance Burke had trimmed, short blond hair, dark brown eyes, and a clean-shaved face. His clothing was almost as stramge as he was. He wore dark blue trousers, black leather shoes, a light blue buttoned shirt, and an open jacket of the same colour as the trousers. The shirt was cloth, but the trousers and jacket were made of a material that was as light as but significantly sturdier than cloth. He preferred not to wear armor to make him more flexible and quicker in combat. Personality and Traits Burke came off to many people as being slightly insane. He had an appreciation for good wine, which was why he carried his corkscrew everywhere, even into battle. Powers and Abilities Burke was a skilled swordsman. Innate Ability: Burke could channel any of the spells he knew into his weapon for an added punch. This ability caused a great deal of mental strain, and could cause Burke to be lethargic, delirious, and/or unconscious for some time. The more powerful the spell he channeled, the longer he was incapacitated. Relationships Marcus Sarillius Burke and Marcus got along, and Burke's seemingly good nature lulled Marcus into a false sense of security. Burke used this to his advantage and stole Dusk but chose to let Marcus live. They faced each other again in the reactor core underneath Lutherin, and Marcus killed him in a fierce duel, reclaiming Dusk. See also *Dusk *Marcus Sarillius Category:Characters Category:Clergy of Nergal Category:Grand Alliance Category:Humans Category:Remon Category:Third Age